Digimon Helix
by GaeaChronos
Summary: Ever since losing his brother in a tragedy, 16 year old Raito Nakamura has become plagued with nightmares, and developed a strange fear of the color red. After discovering something connected to his brother's disappearance, he is forced to face his fears and find the clues that will lead him to answers, and maybe, his brother.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys, it's GaeaChronos with another story! Now, this story has actually been under serious revision since as long as I could remember, which is around the last 8 years. A bit of trivia about this story, I actually submitted its original comic strip as a project for English class. Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about this story.

This is a Digimon AU of my own creation, wherein the Real and Digital World are one, and humanity has used this to their advantage for progress.

I also will be using the Japanese names for the Digimon, as that's what I grew up with as a child. So if some names confuse you, that's why.

With that out of the way, let's get to chapter 1!

 _"B-bro...?"_

 _"Rai, what are you doing?! Get out of here!!!"_

 _"Yuu, what are you-"_

 _"There's no time! Get Rai out of here and take him somewhere safe!!"_

 _"Wait, Yuu!!"_

 _"Bro!!!"_

 _"RAI, NO, GET DOWN!!!"_

 _"AAAAAA-_

 **-AAAAAAAAGHHH!!!"**

I woke up with a scream, nearly falling off my bed as I sat up. I was sweating all over when I placed my hand on my forehead.

"Damn. That dream again..." I muttered under my breath.

Getting off the bed, I walked my way to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. Looking at the mirror, I look like a mess. My blonde hair was all over the place, and my eyes were red and puffy. Must've cried in my sleep. Again.

Snapping out of it, I quickly began my morning routine.

A quick shower later, I got dressed, exited my room and went to the dining table where my mom was waiting.

She was just about to finish setting the table when she noticed me and greeted.

"Ah, Raito. Good morning."

"Good morning, Mom."

"You're just in time for breakfast. Come sit."

"Ah. Okay."

I walked towards one of the chairs and was about to sit when I was abruptly interrupted.

"Hey! That's my spot over there!"

I looked to my left and saw my Mom's partner Digimon, Tokomon, looking up at me, with a rather mad look on its face.

"Ah, sorry, Tokomon! I forgot! Here, let me help."

I was just about to help it sit when it refused.

"Hey! I can do this myself!"

I quickly backed off, holding my hands out in defense. Now make no mistake, I love my Mom's Tokomon, but I've seen enough of what goes on in its mouth to not take it lightly.

I took a seat across from it as as my Mom places two mugs of coffee on the table, taking a seat herself

Breakfast was rather uneventful, until a certain news report caught my attention.

"It has been five years since the notorious 'Megiddramon Incident' wherein several Tamers and their partner Digimon lost their lives protecting our united worlds. In the onslaught, however, several innocents were also killed. In order for that tragedy to not repeat again, the Digimon App was created.The Digimon App allows anyone to call forth a Digimon to help them in situations ranging from simple manual labor, such as construction, to protecting its partner and people around them. Now this is not only beneficial to just us humans, but to Digimon as well. When a Digimon's bond with its Tamer becomes stronger, it also grows as well, allowing it to Digivolve into greater forms.The Digimon App-"

Not wanting to hear anymore, I turn off the radio. Well, that was a light way of putting it, more like throwing Tokomon at it, ignoring its startled protests.

"Honestly," I muttered. "It could have been fine without the product placement, but they just had to pull that off..."

"Yeah," Tokomon cried, running back to the table. "and it could have been fine if you didn't have to throw me at it!" It complained, snarling at me.

"S-sorry," I mumbled. "I kinda just... lost my cool." My Mom sighed at my reply.

"You know," she began, "just take your time. You went through hell that day. It's only normal to act like that if they used a tragedy like that as a way to advertise their product."

"Don't get me wrong," I answered, "I think it's great that we have this app. I just think they could've picked a better day to promote it."

She nodded at my explanation. "I agree. Any time other than now could have been a better time."

I nodded in agreement. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called out, going for the door. I opened it to reveal a purple-haired girl with wide, amber eyes staring at me.

"Oh, Rai, good morning!" She greeted, though somewhat flustered. I wonder why? Did she run here?

"Ah, good morning, Tsukiyama." I greeted back.

Haruka Tsukiyama. She is a good friend of mine. Lives just a few blocks ahead. She also downloaded the Digimon App a while back. I can see her partner, Moonmon, peeking over from her shoulder behind her.

"Good morning to you, too, Moonmon." I greeted, being greeted with a shy smile.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Right. We're supposed to go to the Heroes' Memorial today, like we do every year.

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff." I rushed back to my room to pick up a few things. Not much, just my phone, wallet, and music player. I put on a bright orange hoodie, put my things in its pocket, and go back outside.

"Good to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "alright, Mom, we're off!" I called out.

"Take care!" My Mom yelled back.

The walk to the station was rather quiet, as I spent the majority of the walk steeling myself for the destination. I'm not exactly looking forward to where we're headed, pretty much just like every year we do this. If I could, I would stop making visits, but it would rather disrespectful to those who were lost. This was the least I could do for them.

Shaking my head, I looked around for a distraction, suddenly finding comfort in the colorful, grid-like sky, and its blocky clouds. I always wondered what the sky used to look like before the Digital World merged with ours. Mom used to tell us stories of clear blue skies, puffy white clouds, and a grid nowhere to be seen when she was younger. Now, all we know about that sky are just from pictures from history books, and from cartoons we would watch occasionally.

Arriving at the station, we waited for our ride. I looked around and saw a few people, probably headed the same place we are. It always bothered my Mom that everyone had pretty brightly-colored hair and eyes. Apparently, this wasn't always the case. These colors were the result of a genetic mutation caused by the merging of the two worlds. Apparently, it wouldn't matter what color your parents' hair or eyes were, you'll never possess any of the colors your parents had. I'm blonde with blue eyes, while my Mom had turquoise with brown eyes, and my Dad had white hair with emerald green eyes.

Soon enough, we hear the sounds of our ride. Skidding to a stop in front of us was a Locomon. It opened its doors as usual, but something felt off.

"Everyone, get in!! HURRY!!!" It warned.

Before we could react, we felt the ground beneath us shake violently. My lessons on earthquake drills kicking in, I ducked, pulled Tsukiyama with me, and took cover under one of the benches. It didn't look very durable, but it was the best choice we've got.

After a few moments, the tremors seemed to stop. I looked up and saw several cracks and fissures throughout the station. Looking to my left and right, I saw that everyone had the same idea as me. It seemed that some were injured and in need of first aid.

"Everyone," I called out, slowly crawling out of the bench, drawing their attention. "we need to get out of here. Take any injured with you, and get in Locomon! And hurry! We don't know if there's gonna be an aftershock, but I'm sure none of you would stick around to find out!

For those who have the Digimon App, call your partners to help with evacuation, especially for those injured!"

Luckily, everyone seemed keen on the plan, and are proceeding to check their phones. But of course, there's always that one person who would love to cause a mess in the middle of a disaster.

"Hey!" A boy with black hair and white eyes shouted at me, "Who made you the leader and why should I listen to you?! Why would I call my partner to save some stranger?! They're my partner, not theirs!! If they want to live, they should just get their own!!!" Okay. Someone needs to shut him up.

I marched up to him during all his shouting, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up, suspending him in the air all the while glaring at him. Looks like he was younger than me, but not much. Probably a couple of years.

"You do realize," I started, "that this isn't something to take lightly?! People are hurt, and they need medical attention, and fast! If you refuse to do anything in the moment you could do something, and something happens to them because of your negligence, then it's all in your hands!! This isn't only about you, it's about everyone here!!!"

I ungracefully let go of his collar, momentarily causing him to lose balance. I turned around and walked towards one of the injured. I helped them up, but before I proceeded to walk, I let out a few words to the boy.

"If you still refuse to do anything, I don't want to see you even trying to get inside Locomon. You have a Digimon, put it to good use."

And with that, I helped the injured get inside as quickly and safely as possible. After getting them on one of the seats, I rushed out to help more people inside.

I went to help a man with broken legs, but I stopped midway when I saw a Guardromon carefully pick him up into its arms and get him inside

"It's easier if he helps the ones with worse injuries." a voice behind me said. I turned around to find the boy from before, with a rather shameful look on his face. I nod in agreement and went on to help others.

"You don't have to apologize." I told him, "some people just tend to worry about themselves first above others. Just don't make a habit out of it."

I saw Tsukiyama struggling to lift some rubble that a boy's leg was caught under. I quickly rushed to their aid, but the rubble was too heavy.

"Hey, Tsukiyama," I breathed out, "why don't you send out a Digimon to help? This is too heavy." I asked her, struggling to lift up some rubble.

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed, reaching for her phone. "What kind of Digimon should I call?" she asked.

"Preferrably a Champion Level," I panted, wiping my brow, "They usually are strong enough to lift rocks this large."

I watched her fiddle with the App for a few seconds, before she nodded, and held out her phone, a purple light emanating from its screen.

"Moonmon, Digitalize!!"

Soon enough, Moonmon materialized from her phone. I was about to ask her why she called an In-Training, but I was cut off when she tapped her phone, a holographic dial being projected, then she turned the dial twice clockwise, more light emanating from it, and small sparks coming from it.

"Moonmon, Digivolve!!!" she declared, tapping the center of the dial and pointing the screen towards Moonmon.

Then, a beam of light shot out of her phone's screen, enveloping Moonmon in an orb of purple light, before it shattered, revealing a large, humanoid white rabbit with armor.

"Lekismon!!!" It declared upon landing.

"Lekismon," she said to her partner, "could you help me with this?" she asked, to which it nodded.

Lekismon moved the rubble with relative ease, easily getting it off the man.

"Alright," I said, kneeling down to the man's side, "help me with this." I asked Tsukiyama, gesturing towards the other side.

Together, we carefully lifted the injured man up, being extra careful with his injuries. Tsukiyama offered to have Lekismon help, but I declined, pointing towards its bladed arms, causing her to look down in embarassment.

When we got in Locomon, people helped the injured man out of our arms and lie down on one of the seats, with some already tending to his injuries.

I looked around inside Locomon, finding several people in similar states. My fists clench involuntarily, nails digging into my palms, memories of that dreadful day coming back to me.

 _Destroyed buildings..._

 _Dead bodies everywhere..._

 _Children crying for their parents..._

 _Parents crying for their children..._

 _And my brother..._

"...i..."

 _I couldn't find him anywhere..._

"...ai..."

 _It's my fault..._

"Rai...!!"

 _If only I listened...!_

"Rai!!!"

 _It's all my fault!!!_

"Rai, please!!!"

 ** _MY FAULT!!!_**

 **"RAI, PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"**

I suddenly feel my face violently turned to the side, snapping me out of my trance. I turn back to see Tsukiyama staring back at me, concern evident on her face.

I feel a slight stinging on my cheek, which suggests that she slapped me.

"Are... are you back...?" she asked, uncertain.

"Y-yeah..." I reply, placing my hand on my cheek. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it," she answers back, "though I would prefer not making a habit out of it."

"Sorry," I apologize, "that happens sometimes when I'm tense..."

"Mama...!"

We were snapped out of our conversation when we heard the cry. I looked out to find a kid down on the ground, ankle twisted. He must've tripped on one of the cracks running here.

"Oh, no...!" Tsukiyama gasped "That kid...!" she pointed towards the floor.

The cracks were widening.

The ground was crumbling.

For a brief second I saw a younger version of myself amidst the ruins of a city.

Not even thinking twice, I get off the train and rush to the kid's aid. I could hear Tsukiyama screaming at me, but I ignored it. I needed to save the kid.

Making it to the kid's side, I kneel and try to pick it up when I felt tremors.

I looked up to find the ceiling about to give and fall. Debris was falling everywhere. I shielded the kid with my body, bracing for the impact of the ceiling.

Only it never came.

I open my eyes to find us being covered by a large clawed appendage I followed it with my eyes to see where it came from. It was connected to the back of a large, dragon-like Digimon, looking at me lazily.

"Groundramon...?"

That was impossible. Only one person managed to tame a Groundramon, and that was...

"Honestly," a voice said "do you really wanna throw your life away _that_ badly?"

Atop Groundramon's head, I saw someone sitting. My sky blue eyes met blood red. He had bone white hair, and wore a cloak that had clearly seen better days. But most importantly, I remembered the markings just below his eyes and who they belong to.

"Junya...?"

Aaaand, that's about it!!! This is my attempt at Digimon fanfiction. If it wasn't obvious, this is my own AU with my own characters. You may also expect a few fan made Digivolutions.

I know I should be working on SRW Remnant, but a lot of stuff happened, mainly procrastination being a b*tch striking at the wrong time, but I also had to attend a few seminars, and between deciding to switch programs and looking for a part time job, I just didn't have enough time to write. This one was in my phone for quite a bit, so I just did some edits and uploaded it.

I'll try to get more chapters out, but I don't know when, but I'll do my best uploading them.

GaeaChronos is out!! PEACE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, GaeaChronos here with another chapter of Digimon Helix!!! Here we go straight ahead back to Rai's house after the events at the station.** **Sorry about SRW : Remnant, I just have MAJOR writer's block regarding the second chapter. I'm already halfway done, but that's about it. I'm having trouble, but I promise, I WILL have it uploaded.**

 **By the way, for this fic's opening theme, I always imagined it would be "transfer" by livetune adding Megumi Nakajima.**

 **Disclaimer : I neither own, or regret, nothing**

 **Chapter 2**

"So, you mean to tell me..." Rai trailed off rather menacingly, making me back off , though not much, considering I'm sitting on a couch. "... _you_ caused that earthquake that destroyed the station?!" He finished with a shout.

The man from before, Junya apparently, just sipped at the tea Rai's mom gave him, seemingly unfazed by the death glare Rai was giving him.

"... Yup."

" _'YUP'?!_ You reduced a train station to rubble, injured several civilians, almost got me killed, and all you can say is _'yup'_?!"

"To be fair, I _did_ save you, so you can't hold the last one against me."

"That's not -"

"This tea is very good, Mrs. Nakamura. Chamomile, am I right?" He asked Rai's mom, ignoring Rai.

"Yes," she nodded "it's also rather nice to see you again, Junya. What brings you here? I thought you wanted to see the rest of the united world."

"Well, I wanted to make a quick stop. Also, Dracomon missed you guys." He answered, pointing to a green dragon-like Digimon looking curiously at Moonmon. Nodding, Rai's mom went back to the kitchen.

"Junya," it called "this is a new Digimon. I've never seen it before."

"It's just a Moonmon, partner," he said back, then looked at me "I don't think I got your name. You were with Rai at the station, weren't you?"

"Um, yes sir, I'm Haruka Tsukiyama, nice to meet you." I answered, caught off guard at the sudden shift in attention.

"I'm Junya Ishida. Nice to meet you, too. I take it you're Moonmon's partner?"

"Yes."

He whistled, eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

"Wow, lucky you."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Um, excuse me...?"

"By the way, know anyone with a Coronamon?"

"Uh... actually, yes. My brother-"

"Seriously?!" he cried out in disbelief, before breaking into a fit of laughter, slowly turning to an evil laugh, "Oh yeah, the future looks bright..." he said while rubbing his hands together, as if scheming.

"Why are you here, Junya?" Rai interrupted, "I highly doubt you came here just to hang around my house and flirt with my mom and Tsukiyama."

All of a sudden, as if forgetting about his earlier jokes, his face became more serious. To be honest, the sudden shift in his demeanor made me uncomfortable, especially with those bright red eyes.

"I was investigating on your brother's disappearance..." he started, taking a sip of his tea before setting it back on the table "And I found something you might want to see." he finished before pulling out a device and setting it down on the table.

It was a red flip phone. Judging from the numerous scratches and dents it had seen better days. However, judging from the screen that was still on, it was still working. But what did it have to do with anything? I looked over to Rai, who looks like he had seen a ghost.

"It... it can't be... this is..."

Junya nodded.

"That's Yuuichi's phone."

Yuuichi? Where have I heard that before...?

Wait...

The Heroes' Memorial...

"Your... brother...?" I asked, to which Rai nodded, still looking rather dazed before he shook his head.

"Y-yeah..." He answered shakily before slowly reaching out to pick up the phone, feeling its weight in his hands, after which he gripped it tightly, but not too tight.

"It... it _is_ his phone..." he said softly, and then looked at Junya. "But where did you find this?"

"... At the Dark Area."

'Dark Area'? What's that? The confusion must have been apparent on my face because Junya sighed before explaining.

"The Dark Area is a very dangerous part of the Digital World. Most of the coldest, most ruthless Digimon thrive there. As far as I know, all of them are Virus Attributes, and they only care about one thing: survival."

"But why? Why was it there? A better question would be, why is it still functioning after all these years?" Rai asked, looking intently at Junya, who gravely shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know, sorry."

"Is there anything in the memory that could be a clue?" I asked, to which Junya shook his head.

"Nothing helpful, really. All of the files in there are files we already know about."

I look at the phone in Rai's hand. He was looking at something. It was the wallpaper. I couldn't make out who were there because of the angle.

Junya must have noticed because he asked Rai to hand him the phone so he could show me something. He took the phone from Rai and showed me the wallpaper. It was a picture of four kids, three of them about the same age around 15, while one looked about 10-11 years of age. One of them was a boy that had red hair and bright amber eyes, the one next to him was a boy with bone white hair and blood red eyes, clearly Junya, and the third one, a girl, had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The youngest one was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who I immediately recognized as Rai.

Only one thing came to my mind as I saw the younger Rai.

 _Too cute!!!_

Shaking my head, I try to focus on the photograph again, not just a part of it.

 _A very cute part..._

Goddammit, brain, **_FOCUS!!!_**

"The one with the red hair must be Yuuichi, right?" I asked, to which he nodded. I then pointed to the girl in the photo. "Then, if you don't mind me asking, who is this?"

It must have been a sore subject, due to how Junya's expression became solemn and how Rai tensed, fists clenched.

"That's... Anko. She and Yuuichi... used to date."

"S-Sorry for asking. It must be a sore subject."

"No, it's fine." Rai assured. "It's just... hard. After what happened, she just... sort of shut down. It hit her really hard, and began to shut away from the rest of us."

"I don't think she ever moved on..." Junya said.

There was a long moment of silence before Rai stood up, grabbing the phone

"I... should go to the Memorial. I'll put this by my brother's statue."

"I'll go, too." Junya also stood up. " I sort of owe you for what happened at the station, so I'll take you there."

"I'm coming, too." I said, standing up, too. "I _did_ promise to go with you, didn't I?"

Rai looked at us before sighing. "Alright, let's go."

We told Rai's mom and she told us to take care, and we were off.

But, instead of going through the front door, we exited through the back, to their backyard which leads to the forest. Junya then took out a strange device from his pocket. It looked like a phone, but heavily modified with green as the main color. He pointed its screen towards Dracomon.

"Digivolution!" he announced, the markings on his face glowing.

"D... - Charge!!!" he placed his hand on top of the device, a beam of light shooting out from it wrapping his partner in a bright, floating green orb that continued to grow in size.

"Dracomon digivolves to..."

The orb then burst, revealing a large green winged dragon Digimon.

"Coredramon!!!" It declared, slowly landing.

Junya quickly hopped on its head, and looked over to us.

"Well? Get on!!!"

"Uh, after you." Rai said, helping me on. It felt _super_ weird riding on a dragon's back. The scales were rough, but not enough to cause discomfort. But when Rai got on, it started to get cramped.

"Yyeeaahh, this won't work..." Junya said, scratching his head. "No way all three of us could fit here. Coredramon!" He commanded. All of a sudden, Rai and I were grabbed and were being carried into its arms.

"Ah, much better." Coredramon commented, cracking his neck. "Alright, we're set! Next stop, Heroes' Memorial!!!"

Without any warning, we took flight. Caught off guard, I was clinging onto its shoulder, screaming. I could feel tears in my eyes as I held on for dear life. Junya, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac, clearly enjoying every second in the air. As for Rai...

 **"GODDAMMIT, JUNYA, A LITTLE WARNING WOULD'VE BEEN NICE!!!"**

"AWW, C'MON!!! WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT!!!"

 **"JUNYA, PLANE!!! LOOK OUT!!!"**

All of a sudden, Coredramon violently jerked to the side, nearly dropping us, barely dodging an oncoming plane.

"WHOOPS!!! SORRY, GUYS!!!"

 **"OH, GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIIEEE!!!"**

 _Yup, this is it. This is how I die. My only regret is that I'm taking Rai with me. I hope he survives._ _I didn't even get to tell him how I feel. But, I think it's better that way..._

Those were the last thoughts that entered my head before I blacked out.

I wake up moments after we landed. I looked around to see we were at the entrance to the Heroes' Memorial, with myself still in Coredramon's arms, with the Digimon looking at me with an apologetic look on its face, but it quickly looked up in concern. I looked in the same direction to see Rai and Junya in an argument.

"I can't believe you made her faint!!!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, get off my case!!!"

"'Sorry' won't cut it!!! You scared the shit out of us and made her faint!!! For what?! Your own amusement?! Why did you even do that?!"

"Look," Junya sighed. "I was stupid, okay? When I heard you started getting all dark and broody, I got worried. Worried that you might make a mistake you'll regret your entire life. You already got it hard after five years ago, I didn't want you to spiral further into your own darkness."

"Wait, you never called us. How do you know what's going on here?"

"... From your sister."

As I walk towards them, I could hear Rai mutter, "That explains it..."

"Um... guys...?" I said, making them both jump.

"AH!! God, Tsuki, _don't_ do that!!!" Rai said to me. I muttered an apology. I forgot he gets really jumpy sometimes.

Wait... Did he...?

"Did... Did you just call me 'Tsuki'?"

Rai blinked, realizing what he had said.

"Uhh... yeah... I guess I did..."

We stood there in awkward silence, when we heard panicked screams from inside the Memorial. We looked to Junya, only to see him on his way inside.

Rai gave a heavy sigh. "We should follow him."

"R-Right!"

We ran inside the Memorial, finding most of the statues destroyed. Everyone was running, fear present in all their eyes. This isn't right. The Memorial was built so that people could get away from fear and pay respects to their loved ones in peace. This is a place of peace, not fear.

I slowed to a stop, looking down on the ground, clenching my fists, biting my lip.

Whatever is causing this, it needs to be stopped.

"Tsuki!!!"

I looked up at Rai's call, only to be met with the most terrifying set of teeth I've ever seen, up close, before it got tackled by Coredramon.

"Tsuki!!!" Rai called out, running towards me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still a bit dazed.

I was snapped out of it by a roar of pain. We turned to see Coredramon clawing at the strange Digimon, whose jaws were clamping on its left wing.

"That's not right..." I heard Rai say. "Greymon aren't supposed to look like that..."

I took a closer look to see that he was right. Greymon usually look like fire breathing, bipedal orange dinosaurs. This one kinda looks like that, but that was where the similarities seemed to end. It looked larger, with spines jutting out of its back. Its bright orange was replaced with a cold, dead grey. A third arm appears to be sprouting from its right side, next to the normal one. Veins seemed to throb angrily throughout its entire body. And its eyes seemed to be unseeing. No irises, no pupils, just a blank white.

"Coredramon... it's having trouble." I said, noticing its injuries. I quickly reached for my phone, only to find the battery dead.

 **"Strike Bomber!!!"** It declared, smashing its tail against the opponent after wrenching its wing free.

The strange Greymon just takes the hit, not even flinching. Then, it began to spew a hot blue flame from its mouth, which knocked Coredramon back a good twenty meters. Coredramon tried to get back up, but it was stomped back down by its opponent.

"No way. With just one hit...?" Junya asked in disbelief.

I look at Rai, finding an intense look in his eyes.

"We gotta do something...!"

All of a sudden, something in his pocket began to glow. He reached into it, finding out it was the old phone.

"Wh-"

All of a sudden, the light stopped, a strange device, similar to Junya's, took the phone's place. Rai stared at it in surprise for a few seconds before turning towards the battlefield, a determined look on his face.

He pointed the screen. "Go!!!"

The screen began to emit light, which formed a small, yellow orb. It didn't grow much before it burst, revealing a small, humanoid, blue rhinoceros beetle. Rai gaped at it.

"I don't believe it... You're-"

"KoKabuterimon!!!" It announced, striking a pose after landing. It then walked up to Rai.

"Rai, we meet again!!!" It greeted happily.

Rai stared for a good five seconds before running up to it, enveloping it in a tight hug.

"It's you. It _is_ you..." he kept repeating.

"Um, Rai? As touching as this is, I don't think Coredramon is gonna last over there." I said.

Rai looked up towards me, then towards KoKabuterimon.

"KoKabuterimon..." he started "Let's help Coredramon out!"

"Right!!" It nodded before running towards the strange Greymon. Rai quickly pushed the home button on the device, revealing a sensor.

"D-Charge!" he declared, slamming the palm of his hand on the sensor.

 **"Commencing D-Energy transfer."** the device announced.

KoKabuterimon was suddenly enveloped in a bright yellow light, forming some sort of aura.

 **"Beetle Lariat!!!"** It declared, catching the Greymon's leg in a lariat, actually causing it to fall despite the size difference.

"What the...?" Junya asked, turned to us, then nodded in understanding.

The opponent was about to breathe fire again when its jaws were forcibly closed.

 **"Strike Bomber!!!"** Coredramon shouted, slamming its tail on the chin, forcing the mouth shut, then held it shut with its hands. With no exit, the flames began to burn the inside of its throat, a hole already opening up at its neck.

With all that held-in pressure, the flames tried to exit the tiny gap, widening it even further, the Greymon writhing in pain. Then, its skin started to catch the flames as well, burning it alive.

"How...?" I asked.

"Looks like there really _is_ something wrong with thar Greymon..." Rai commented "It shouldn't be unable to handle its own flames like that..."

The two Digimon backed away from their opponent as it thrashed and burned until the flames died out. It lay there, unmoving for a few seconds, before standing up again, injuries already healing.

"Aww, come on!!!" Junya shouted in frustration.

This kept up for a good five minutes. They take it down, it stands back up as if it was nothing. Rinse and Repeat. To be honest, it was getting frustrating. Only when it had its back turned towards us we noticed something.

It was a glass tube, sticking out of the back its neck. We couldn't see it before because of the spines.

"You don't think...?" I trailed off.

Rai nodded, then called his partner back to him. Upon returning, he whispered something which it nodded in affirmation, then it dashed back to battle, going for its tail. When it reached the tail, Rai slammed his hand on the sensor again.

"D-Charge!!!" he declared.

 **"Commencing D-Energy transfer."**

KoKabuterimon was once again covered in the same yellow light. It lowered its head, using its horn to smash through the spines with relative ease. Upon reaching the glass tube, it dashed towards it, head lowered.

 **"Scoop Slash!!!"** it declared, ramming into the glass, shattering it. It then jumped off into a safe distance.

"Now, Coredramon!!!" the two of us shouted.

 **"Green Flare Breath!!!"** It declared, bright green flames spewing from its mouth, enveloping the opponent. It writhed there for a few seconds before falling on the ground, the flames burning it into... ash, I guess? Do Digimon _even_ go through the same chemical changes?

"Well, that takes care of-" before Rai could finish what he was saying, he fell to his knees, clutching his face, screaming in pain before falling unconscious.

"Rai!!!" I cried out in concern. I immediately ran to him, and nearly screamed at what I saw.

He waa bleeding from his eyes. But, the blood was different, if you could call it blood. It was a bright, glowing yellow.

"Ah, shit." I heard Junya say from behind me.

Can this day get any worse...?

 **POV-???**

So the test was a failure.

It wasn't enough to encourage a Digivolution.

But no matter.

I have obtained useful data from that encounter.

The next test _will_ yield better results.

 **Aaaand, that's about it!!! Don't really have much to say as an endnote. S** **o, I'll just say that I'll explain a few more next chapter.**

 **As an ending theme, I think it would be either "RPG" by SEKAI NO OWARI, or "PEOPLE GAME" by Ruka Matsuda.**

 **GaeaChronos is out!!! PEACE!!!**


	3. Quick Update

**Hey, guys, GaeaChronos here. I present to you, a random update.**

 **Funny thing about this story, actually. I had all the chapters written and stored on my SD card, along with chapter 5 of SRW : Remnant, and chapter 2 of RWBY Randomness, but my phone is a douchebag!!! The next morning, My entire memory was wiped clean!!! All the chapters, my KR Build episodes, all my music albums (flyleaf and Best of JAM Project are particularly what affect me the most), and all my photos (All that WhiteRose, noooooo!!!!).**

 **So now, I'm back to square one with this story. I'm currently in the process of rewriting this (only now did I realize the app can store the chapters on my account, I know I'm a dumbass).**

 **So for now, Digimon Helix will be on a temporary hiatus. I know it's kinda stupid, but life is kinda in the way. Three straight rejections from job interviews have finally taken their toll on me, and I need a break from this story.**

 **Why this story? Well, my plan for this story is gonna get pretty dark, so I wanna handle something a bit lighter, first. Not that SRW : Remnant will be light-hearted by any stretch, but this story is a LOT more dramatic compared to that.** **So all in all, I apologize, I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible as soon as I can.**

 **GaeaChronos is out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, GaeaChronos her** **e.**

 **Okay *deep breath***

 **I have _no_** **excuses. I forgot about this fic. Really sorry. Not sure when the next one will come out, but this fic ain't dead. This is the first story I ever wrote in my life, and I won't give up on it.**

 **With that said, on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

I walk around Rai's house, messing with a few trinkets here and there.

Mrs. Nakamura left to get groceries once I let her know I was staying here a while, so it's just me, Rai, Haruka, and our partners in the house.

Passing by his room, I could see, through the open door, that he was still unconscious, but I managed to stop the overflow of D-Energy from his eyes.

By the side of the bed, Haruka fell asleep watching over him. She was seated on a chair I got from the dining table.

Sighing, I walk off into the living room to process what had just happened at the memorial.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _After fighting that strange Greymon, I saw Haruka kneeling over an unconscious Rai. I quickly ran to their side to help, but I froze when I saw his eyes. Or rather, what was flowing out of them._

 _Excess D-Energy._

 _His fingers were slightly twitching, and his eyes were scrunched up in pain._

 _"Well, shit." I said aloud._

 _This was the same with Yuuichi._

 _I knelt next to Haruka, and rolled up my sleeve. She stared curiously at the gauze wrapping my arms as I took them off one arm. I could feel my eyes start to tingle as I took it off._

 _The D-Energy was very slowly starting to seep out with part of its limiter removed._

 _The sensation was unbearable, but Rai had to come first._

 _I wrapped the gauze around his left arm, his eyes already starting to slow down their release of excess as I applied the restraints._

 _Once I was done, it had stopped overflowing and his expression calmed down._

 _Sighing in relief, I pulled out a hanky and wiped the remaining excess off his face._

 _"That should hold for now."_

 _"But... what just happened...?" Haruka asked, confused._

 _"I'll explain everything later. For now, let's get him home."_

 **-LINE BREAK-**

I lay on the sofa as I process what Haruka had told me on the way back

Apparently, Yuuichi's phone had turned into a Digivice for Rai.

This is quite strange, as there hasn't been a new DigiDestined ever since that stupid app came into existence.

From what I heard, Haruka also uses the app, which is where she got her Moonmon.

I feel bad for the little thing, but it looks like it's in good hands, since Haruka seems to take care of it.

"Junya." I hear my partner call me.

I stand and stretch.

"What is it, Partner?"

"Another new one." Dracomon turned to the bipedal beetle sitting on one of the chairs, eating at the dining table.

"Easy, Partner. That's Rai's Digimon."

"Yup! I'm KoKabuterimon, Rai's Digimon, and he's my Tamer!" it proclaimed, fist up in the air.

"I didn't think we'd meet again." I smiled at it.

KoKabuterimon was Rai's best friend as a kid. They weren't partners back then, and before Rai could receive his Digivice, _it_ happened.

KoKabuterimon was one of the many casualties in the battle.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me." I thought aloud as I reached for my phone, and dialed a number.

It rang for a few seconds before a voice answered:

 _"Hello?"_

"Aria. Sorry to bother you. It's Junya."

 _"Junya? This better be important. I haven't gotten any sleep for a couple days now, and I have a meeting with the record company in four hours."_

Yikes. Is the deadline for her new album _that_ close?

"Sorry about that, but I'll be quick. It's about Rai."

I hear shuffling on the other line.

 _"Why? What happened to Light?"_

"Don't worry, it's nothing life-threatening. But..."

 _"But what?"_

"He's got a Digivice now."

I hear her mutter something incomprehensible as she shuffled around her bed.

 _"Did he...?"_

"What? Just like Yuuichi? Yeah. Exactly that. I did what I could, but it's only temporary."

 _"... Do we have to... talk to **her**?"_

"... Looks like it."

I could practically hear her cringe on the other side.

 _"Can't you guys find another way? There **has** to be a better way."_

Sounds like she _really_ isn't looking forward to what we're gonna do. I don't blame her. This is hard for me too.

"Look. I don't like our options either. But, we have to do this sooner or later."

 _"Do you think... you could wait till I get back to Japan? I want... no... I **need** to be there when we do this."_

"I'll hold off as best as I can, but for only about two weeks."

 _"I'll beg my agent if I have to._ _But I'll let you know in advance."_

"Thanks. I know you're busy and all, but..."

 _"Nonsense. I'll **always** make time for Light. I made a promise to Yuu, after all."_

Right. Promise.

"Thanks, Aria. Let me know as soon as you can, okay?"

 _"No problem. By the way, Junya, could you say hi to Light for me when he wakes up?"_

"Sure. I'll even put in a couple 'I love you's from you."

 _"Please do. And tell him... If he needs someone to talk to, his Big Sis is just a call away, okay?"_

"I always remind him everytime you tell me, but from the sound of it, he hasn't done it yet?"

 _"... I miss talking to him, Junya. I haven't heard his voice in literal years. I want to be there for him, but..."_

"Just focus on attaining your dream, okay? Rai'll come around. And if he doesn't, I'll steer him in the right direction."

I hear her laugh softly.

 _"I'm sure you will. Look, I need to get some rest."_

"Sure, sorry for bothering you. Take care."

 _"You too."_

"Oh, and say hi to V-Mon for me."

 _"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

And with that, I ended the call.

"Was that Aria?" a voice asked from a distance.

I turn to my right, and see Rai. Wide awake, and leaning on the wall for support. Looks like he didn't wake Haruka with his movements.

"Yeah. She asked how you were doing."

"She did, huh?"

"You never called her once, huh?"

"It... slipped my mind." he answered, looking away.

"Rai..."

"Look, I forgot, okay? If it makes you both happy, I'll call her at the end of the week."

"Do I need to tell you what she said about you?"

He scowled deeper.

"She said she misses talking to you. And that she'll try to be here in two weeks."

Now _that_ got him to look at me straight.

"She what?!"

"She'll try to be here in two weeks. And I'll make sure you don't run off into the next town."

"I _won't_."

"But I bet the thought crossed your mind once?"

He looked away again.

"Besides, her presence won't be unwarranted."

"Why?"

"Because need to get you your own special gauze."

His eyes widened, and he seemed to grow pale.

"No... Don't tell me..."

I look at him dead in the eye with the most serious expression I could muster, though even I don't think this is a good idea.

"We're going to pay Anko a visit."

 **And that's about it! I ended up removing details, so the chapter ended up being much shorter than I hoped. But I promise it won't take me two years to get the next one out.**

 **GaeaChronos is out. Peace!**


	5. chapter 4

**Hey, guys, GaeaChronos here, and I give you Digimon Helix! I was surprisingly satisfied with how the previous chapter came out, so I started working on this as soon as I uploaded SRW: Remnant. Though, I was fairly distracted with Whiterose Week (Didn't write anything, but a lot of good stories were there) and I watched Isekai Quartet, not to mention I'm back at it with SAO (Thank Nox for that), and cleared the 7th floor of Aincrad (I was freaking terrified of the boss, but I was disappointed by how weak it was).**

 **But enough of that, let's get on with this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

All of a sudden, Dracomon and I were ushered out by a suddenly awake Haruka, telling us to give Rai some space.

After telling him the "good news", he suddenly started hyperventilating. I try to calm him down, but despite travelling for years, I've never actually seen someone have an attack like this.

That was when Haruka suddenly bolted into the living room, and forced me out of the house.

So now, I'm walking around town, waiting for her to let me know once he's calmed down.

"Junya, did you do something wrong?" Dracomon asked, following behind me.

"To be honest, I don't really know, Partner." I replied back.

I looked around, seeing many people with a Digimon. I know they're through the app because Rai was the last one I saw with a Digivice.

I suddenly ducked, barely dodging the Flymon that buzzed by.

"Sorry!" it apologized. It was carrying a bag in its legs, said bag carrying the logo of the local post office. Another one through the app.

I sighed, frustration clear in my voice.

I really hate that goddamn app.

"Junya? Should we rest somewhere?" my partner asked, sensing my frustration.

"Y'know what? Yeah. Let's relax somewhere." A break _did_ sound nice.

I reach into my tattered dark green jacket, and grab my Digivice when a voice grabbed my attention.

"Mr. Ishida."

I turned to the voice behind me, spotting a boy with black hair and eyes (Wow, a sight for sore eyes) with a Dobermon beside him.

His expression looked real exasperated. Is that a word?

Anyway, I know this guy.

"Makoto Kurosaki." I saluted. He just gave me an unimpressed look.

"Do you have any idea what kind of explanation I had to give with your little incident at the station _and_ Memorial?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I gulped. He's part of a team trained to handle mishaps involving Digimon. I also asked him to watch over Rai for me. They're pretty much the same age, so it was easy for them to become friends.

Anyway, he covers for me every time I get involved in a Digimon-related situation. I'm technically not registered in their database, as I don't use the app, so they're after my Digivice and having it confiscated. To them, a Digivice goes against the regulations of owning a Digimon, since it is gained outside of the app.

Bullshit, I tell you.

I've had my partner for years. They won't just take him away just because they don't like how I got him.

"Mr. Ishida." he called out again.

Woops, must've spaced out.

"What happened to 'keeping a low profile', huh? You know the chief doesn't like you, so why do you keep garnering attention?"

"Well, to be fair, none of what happened was anywhere within my control. Station? Drimogemon. Memorial? Weird-ass Greymon."

"Weird-ass?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed.

"Let's talk somewhere else. This ain't something to talk about in a street."

So, we went to a nearby park, and sat at one of the benches.

"So? Spill." he said, petting his partner.

"I was just gonna get Rai to the Memorial, to apologize for the fiasco at the station. When we got there, there was a weird-looking Greymon causing trouble there, wrecking stuff."

"Weird how?"

"Well, it moved erratically, it was grey, like, actual grey, and it regenerated like crazy. The only way we were able to stop it was by smashing a tube sticking out of its back."

"Tube?"

"Yeah, there was a glass tube embedded in its back. Couldn't see what was inside, though. It was moving too much."

"You said 'we'. Who was with you at the time?"

Here we go. This is why I needed to talk to him.

"Makoto, I'll need you to promise me, that no matter what happens, you will not tell _anyone_ what I'll tell you. Can I trust you on that?" I asked him with the most serious expression I could muster.

"Um, alright. How bad is it, anyway?" he asked, clearly taken aback at my seriousness.

"Rai... became a DigiDestined. He has his own Digivice now."

He looked at me for a few seconds, as if I was kidding, before sighing, running his hand through his hair.

"Nakamura got himself into quite a pinch, huh?"

He then turned to me, and said:

"I suppose you want me to protect him from the others, huh?"

"Just until he can protect himself. You know Digivolution doesn't work like the app."

"Oh, I should know." he chuckled, lightly tapping his pocket.

"Anyway, sorry for the messes earlier. I'll try to lay low while I train Rai, okay?"

"You better. I can't be there for him everyday, you know."

I stood from the bench, and looked at my Digivice, which had a text from Haruka.

 **"All good. You can come in now."**

"And there's my cue." I said, walking off.

"I'm serious about laying low, Mr. Ishida. There's something up in this city."

I waved off his worries.

After all, I know best when it comes to what's in this city. What did I come back for?

I suddenly stepped back, narrowly dodging _the exact same Flymon_ from earlier.

"Sorry again!" it apologized.

Oh. _Now_ I remember why I came back.

It's to have the head of whoever made this stupid app.

 **\- LINE BREAK -**

The walk back to Rai's place was pretty uneventful, so nothing got in the way.

Entering the house, I saw Rai sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in hand, while stroking KoKabuterimon's back with the other. Haruka nowhere to be seen though.

"You all good?" I asked him once I gained his attention.

"... Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. _I_ should be the one saying sorry. I didn't think that'd set you off."

"I didn't even think _that_ could set me off. I've been out of contact from her for so long, I almost forgot about her. I only remembered when Tsukiyama brought up the picture."

"Oh, yeah. Why'd you call her 'Tsuki' back at the Memorial?"

"It's... personal. Let's leave it at that." he sipped his tea, looking away, light pink dusting his cheeks.

Oho? What's this? The dark, broody Rai, _blushing_? Now I _really_ need details.

Just then, I heard footsteps going down the stairs. Into the living room came Haruka, who still seemed exhausted after her nap. Don't blame her, though. A _lot_ happened today.

"Hey, you're back. Sorry about pushing you out. It's just easier to calm him down when he's alone."

"No worries. I was kinda at fault, too. By the way, out of curiosity, what were you doing upstairs?"

"Oh! Just called home, telling them I might stay the night."

My eyes widened. Wow, Rai's having a girl stay over? What else did I miss the past couple years?

"I mean, who knows when he might have another attack."

I look at her, then Rai. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Oh! Rai, is she your...?"

"No, she's not. I don't have a personal nurse."

And just like that, everything that clicked fell apart again.

"I'm just his friend, really." she said, though she had a bit of an expression on her face when she said 'friend'.

Oho?

"Well," I said, changing the subject "are you still up for it? We need to do this so you won't have another Overflow."

"... I'll... manage. I'll have Tsukiyama with me just in case things get too... much."

"I-I don't think I should intrude on your personal matters!"

"Nonsense!" I objected "We'll need you there to provide support for Rai!"

"U-Umm... If you say so..." she awkwardly nodded.

"Sorry for dragging you into this." Rai apologized.

"Weren't you the one that wanted her with us in the first place?"

"Still, I feel bad for getting her involved in all of... this." he gestured around him.

"Rai, I've been your friend for four years. It's fine, really. As long as I'm not intruding in anything."

"Alright." he then turned to me. "You said two weeks, right?"

"Yeah, we got two weeks before Aria gets here. In that time, I'll help you get adjusted to your D-Energy as best as I can."

"Aria?" Haruka tilted her head in curiosity.

Oh, right. I haven't told her yet.

"Aria Nakamura. Rai's older sister, and Yuuichi's younger twin."

"She wasn't in the photo. Why is that?"

"She was busy at the time. She still is. Perhaps you've heard her stage name, Nijino Aria-"

"Did you just say Nijino Aria?!?! The world-famous former child actress, now world-renowned idol, Nijino Aria?!?!"

All of a sudden, Haruka was in my face, amber eyes wide and sparkling.

"Yeah... the very same...?"

She suddenly pounced on Rai, grabbing him by the collar, shaking him.

"She's your sister?!?! Why didn't you tell meeeeee?!?!"

"Tsu-ukiya-ama, my he-ead'll come o-off if you kee-ep sha-aking me-e like tha-at!!!"

"Ah, sorry!" she suddenly let go.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're a fan?"

"A _Super-fan_ , there's a difference!!!"

Oh, right, I couldn't tell with how hard she was shaking the poor guy.

Rai shot me a betrayed look. Looks like he _really_ didn't want her to know, huh?

"Well, we'll see if she'll make it in those two weeks, but for now, we rest up. Tomorrow's when your training will begin, okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

"But that's where Tsukiyama usually sleeps..."

"She seemed to have no problem sleeping in your room earlier."

Haruka blushed, though Rai didn't.

"Um, that's..."

"Wasn't she just watching over me?" he said, completely oblivious to my implication.

Oh, Rai. You're impossible.

 **POV- Makoto**

I walked into my boss's office at his request.

"Makoto," he started "I heard you were with Junya Ishida this afternoon?"

Damn. He catches on fast.

"Yes, sir." I answered. No use saying no at this point.

"Could you tell me why?"

"I ran into him while on patrol, we talked, and he apologized for what happened at the station. Apparently, A Drimogemon was digging a tunnel underneath the station as an escape route."

"I see." he nodded "So the reports were true."

We received several reports of suspicious-looking people digging around outside of town, Mr. Ishida must have happened to come across them on his way back here.

"And the Memorial?"

"He was unsure. He was just accompanying a friend to there when the attack happened. He just responded to the situation."

"Hmm. I suppose we'll let him off for now. I know your superiors don't really like him, but as far as we can tell, he's been contributing to this city's protection as much as everyone else."

I nodded. Despite everything, he still protected everyone.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

As I stood up, he said:

"Oh, one more thing. Make sure you hide it from everyone else. We don't want anything happening to Dobermon."

"Of course, sir. He's my partner."

He smiled.

"Good kid. Now, go on. Need to talk to your superiors after this."

I nodded, and went on my way.

The boss is right.

No matter what happens, we DigiDestined need to watch each other's backs.

There's no telling what's gonna happen to us next.

 **And that's about it. While writing this, I cleared the 8th floor, now _that_ was a boss** **fight.**

 **GaeaChronos is out. Peace!**


	6. Pray for KyoAni

Hey, guys GaeaChronos here. No new chapter, just want to express my grief for the disaster that befell Kyoto Animation's studio. The studio was burned down by an act of arson yesterday. According to the articles I've read, over 30 people have been confirmed dead, and even more have been injured. Fortunately, the perpetrator is already under custody, and the fire has already been put out, so further damage has been prevented. However, apparently it was their storage that burned down. This could result in _years_ of hard work gone to waste. My deepest condolences go to the families of those who have lost their lives in this tragedy. I pray that KyoAni's staff may recover from this. Life is short, and it really pains me to see someone willingly cut others short, no matter the reason. There are very talented minds working at KyoAni, responsible for works such as K-On!, Hyouka, Violet Evergarden, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, and many more.

Let us reach out and help KyoAni in this tough time. From what I heard, Sentai Filmworks has already started a Gofundme to help KyoAni, but the best way is to purchase from their website so that it may directly reach them.

GaeaChronos is out.

Pray for KyoAni!


End file.
